The invention relates to a method for setting up a condensation facility.
The individual pipe bundles of an air condenser set up as an A-frame are typically preassembled on a roof-shaped preassembly frame. The preassembly frame has exactly the slope which the individual pipe bundles are supposed to have in the installation position. To this end, the pipe bundles to be connected with one another are lifted by a crane onto the preassembly frame, so that they are located opposite each another in the roof ridge region. Until now, threaded bores were provided in the base plates at the end of the pipe bundles, so that preassembly angles could be attached between the two pipe bundles with screws. The connected pipe bundles were then transported to the installation position. However, these preassembly angles could not be removed in the installation position, but were covered by an angle iron which extends in the longitudinal direction of the steam distribution line to be welded later on the roof ridge side. The corner region of the angle iron is faces up. Its legs are welded to the base plates of the pipe bundles along both longitudinal sides by a fillet weld.
The problem is here that the pipe bundles must already be screwed together with great accuracy because the longitudinal edges of the angle irons would otherwise not precisely contact the base plates, which makes welding difficult or even impossible. The conventional approach therefore occasionally required time-consuming finish work. An attempt was then made to use larger angle irons to prevent collisions with the preassembly angles and delays in the installation. However, the larger angle irons significantly increase material costs.
Moreover, weight is added in the region of the base plates, because the base plates must have an adequate width so that the pipe bundles and the preassembly angles can be screwed together. The base plates must also have threaded bores, the fabrication of which is expensive. The costs for material and labor are relatively high, in particular because the preassembly angles, through which the threaded bolts must be inserted, are produced individually.
It must also be taken into consideration that a continuous angle is required in the region of a pipe bundle connected in form of a dephlegmator, which due to its structure is heavier than the angle in the region of pipe bundles connected in form of a condenser. The steam distribution line is not connected to the individual base plates of the pipe bundle in the region connected in form of a dephlegmator. Instead, individual suction chambers are mounted on each individual base plate of a pipe bundle. Pipe fittings are connected to the individual suction chambers, through which air is suctioned in. A central angle in this region must prevent the air suctioned in from below or cooling air flowing from below from flowing in between the opposing pipe bundles in the roof ridge region, which would cause a significant pressure drop. An angle iron must therefore also be placed in this region which, however, is not intended to prevent steam from exiting, but rather to guide the cooling airflow through the pipe bundle and prevent leaks in the roof ridge region
Another disadvantage is that the preassembly angles and angle irons used until now need to be painted after installation to prevent corrosion; however, the interior space underneath the angles is difficult to access. Although this region is not subject to corrosion due to precipitation, because it is continuously exposed to cooling air and therefore unable to collect rainwater, the angle iron can be damaged by humidity, in particular in condensation facilities installed in power plants in tropical climates.